


Sometimes you Just Really Love your Captain

by DF_Writes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Stuffing, Weight Gain, kinda sorta kink negotiation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DF_Writes/pseuds/DF_Writes
Summary: An Eliksni Captain decides that they should probably talk to their crew about their (poor) attempts at stealthily feeding them far too much food.
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes you Just Really Love your Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've written belly related fics before, but this is probably the first time I've even considered writing one with the intent to post it anywhere. So this is really more of a proof of concept? If said concept is "I can post horny fics to ao3 for other people to read" that is.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the equivalent of me dipping my toes into the water, so to speak.

"Here Captain, you should have some more!"

Said Captain stifled a groan as another plate full of food was offered to them by a far-too-eager Vandal. 

Being offered extra food wasn't an uncommon occurrence so to speak; at least, not for this particular crew, but the Captain was starting to feel that their crew was getting a bit… enthusiastic about feeding them. Everyone had already offered them up a little extra something, but the Vandal before them was really going above and beyond with a full plate of… something. (did it really even _matter_ what it was though? It would taste good no matter what.)

Still… considering the effect it was slowly having on their growing waistline, the Captain felt they should decline. And yet every time they considered it, they thought about the hero-worship in their crew's eyes and the way everyone looked up to them and the effort they put into making good food and just… couldn't bring themselves to say no.

Hiding a grimace behind a grin, they accepted the plate gracefully. Stabbing at a hunk of meat with a fork, they stuffed it into their mouth.

The Captain hummed, savoring the taste before swallowing it down.

"Did you like it?" The Vandal asked.

"It's good!" They said, quickly stuffing another piece down their throat. "What was this stuff called again?"

The Vandal giggled. "It's veal."

The Captain hummed, eagerly devouring more of it despite their stomach's protesting. "Give my compliments to the chef, they did a great job with this one." They winced as their belly groaned loudly, bringing a hand down to give it a few calming rubs.

"Ah, ar-are you okay?" The Vandal stammered, eyeing up the Captain's rounded gut.

"I'm- urp! I'm fine," They said; trying, and failing, to hold back a belch, "Just… starting to get a bit full."

"Oh…" she said, suddenly looking much more subdued. "I can take the rest back if you'd like…"

The Captain took one look at the Vandal's upset face, and decided, against their better judgement, to ignore their stomach's angry gurgling. "No need for that, I'll just finish the rest of this off. No more after this though."

As if to punctuate their statement, the Captain's gut let out a groan as another wet sounding belch forced its way out of their maw. They groaned as the crew turned to, and could feel the way everyone’s eyes seemed to zero in on their gut. Face flushed, they stuffed another fork full of veal into their mouth as everyone else tried to not-so-subtley ogle them.

They tried to go slowly at first, both to give their gut time to stretch and to savor the taste, but that plan quickly crumbled and the Captain started taking larger and larger bites, greedily consuming the entire plate. Swallowing down the last of the meal, they didn't even bother trying to hold back the burp that came up, feeling far too bloated to care.

"Thirsty?"

Off to the side, outside of their field of view, a particularly brave Dreg had approached them, offering a tall glass of liquid ether. They took the offered drink, not realizing how thirsty they were until it had entered their line of sight.

They took small sips, humming slightly as the ether cooled their dry throat. Slowly but surely, the Captain drained the glass, trying to ignore the way it filled in the cracks in their belly, soaking into the food they'd already eaten.

Once it was completely empty, they handed the glass back to the Dreg that offered it, and then sluggishly leaned back as their stuffed gut tried to digest the feast they had forced into it.

The rest of the crew watched from the corners of their eyes as their leader's eyes slowly started to drift shut, one of their hands coming to rest on the side of their belly as it struggled to process all of the food they'd eaten. For a few short moments, all was quiet, save for the occasional gurgle that came from the large Captain's gut.

However, one Eliksni found he just couldn't keep his hands to himself for long. Getting up from his seat, he slowly crept towards the now sleeping Captain, ignoring the rest of the crew as they hissed at him to sit back down.

Said Eliksni, a Vandal who had only recently gotten their docking caps removed, felt his face slowly heat up as he came to a halt mere inches away from the orb that was his Captain’s gut. He watched, practically hypnotised as it slowly rose and fell in time with their breathing, occasionally groaning as it slowly churned away at the mass inside of it. The chitinous exoskeleton covering them had separated, revealing large swaths of the soft skin hidden underneath. 

_“It’s… it’s even bigger up close,”_ he thought to himself, slowly inching a hand towards it. 

_“I… I wonder what it would feel like to touch it…”_

Carefully, the Vandal brought his hand up, and gently placed it on the top of their belly. They groaned, and the Vandal heard someone behind him breathe in sharply. For a moment, he thought he had woken them up, but aside from shifting ever so slightly, the Captain did not wake.

Heart pounding, he slowly ran his hand along the top of the sphere, rubbing small circles into the taut flesh. It was surprisingly warm, and he could feel every movement caused by their breathing underneath his hand.

“If you wanted to touch it, you could have just asked.”

The Vandal jolted, but before he could properly react, he felt an arm reach out and pull him in close, practically pressing his face up against his Captain’s gut. Face practically on fire, he looked up, locking eyes with his now very awake Captain. The moment stretched into an eternity as he tried to get a read on what was running through their mind.

The moment passed however, as they looked up as the rest of their crew’s poor attempt to seem like they hadn’t been watching the entire time.

“That goes for the rest of you as well,” They said, “assuming you’re all into this as well.”

They all squirmed under their gaze, a few of them slowly nodding, embarrassed at having been caught red handed.

The Vandal in their grasp spoke up. “Are you mad at us?”

They for a moment before shaking their head. “No, I’m not upset, but I am a bit disappointed that no one felt the need to say anything.”

The crew hung their heads, upset with the knowledge that they had disappointed their Captain.

“I was willing to let it go on at first,” they said, “thinking that maybe someone would speak up, or that I was simply seeing something that wasn’t there. But thanks to a… particularly brave Vandal, I see that if I don’t say something, no one will.”

Said Vandal, still pressed up against their stomach, flushed harder, mortified that they hadn’t just spoken up before getting caught.

"I'm… I'm sorry Captain," he muttered.

Someone else from the group spoke up as well. "We're sorry too, we… we should have brought it up sooner."

They nodded. "As long as you all understand."

The Captain stretched, unintentionally shoving the trapped Vandal even further up against him. "That's not to say I'm… completely opposed to this. I do certainly enjoy trying everything you all manage to whip up for me…"

“O-oh, you do?” said Vandal stammered.

The Captain hummed, adjusting him with their arms so the steaming Vandal was seated, but still firmly pressed up against their side. “Of course, do you think I would put up with everyone’s attempts to feed me if the food was awful?”

There were a few murmurs of agreement, before someone spoke up.

“Does this mean that we can do this more often?”

The Captain thought for a moment, idly rubbing the side of their gut. “Well… I suppose I could be… persuaded to agree to such a thing…”

Almost as if it were waiting for the perfect moment, their belly decided to make its presence known with a particularly loud rumble that made the Captain wince.

“Are you okay?” the Vandal asked.

“I’m fine, just… feeling a bit stuffed,” they said, “It would… certainly help if someone were willing to do something about it though...”

Their eyes wandered down to the Vandal by their side, who seemed to quickly get the hint and started to rub slow, firm circles into their gut. The Captain groaned, relaxing into a drowsy puddle as the ache in their belly melted away.

_“Oh… I could get used to this…”_ They thought, slowly falling back into a deep sleep.


End file.
